


Show Off

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers (Background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers decided to make a team visit to the fair that's in town, and Clint decides to spend his time showing off,  winning stuffed prizes for his boyfriend, and being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

   “He’s doing it again, isn’t he?” Asked Natasha, and Phil did his best to act as if he wasn’t ready to jump out of his skin when she showed up beside him out of no where. Telling by the smirk on her face, he fooled everyone but her.

    “I did tell you guys this was a bad idea,” usually Phil would cross his arms over his chest and give a disapproving frown, but this time he was too busy clutching a cheesy captain america stuffy close to his chest. he didn’t need to look over in Natasha's direction to tell she was giving him the most over exaggerated roll of her eyes that she could muster up, and he didn’t much care to. They had been to the fair multiple times, even before the Avengers united as a team, and every single time Clint wasted the majority of his day winning at the games until he was finally banned from playing anymore.

   “Yes!” Clint thrust his arms up into the air as a sign of victory, a smile plastered across his face as the vendor rubbed a hand across her forehead. If Phil let him go at this much longer, he was sure to be banned from the games at this fair for life, just like the past two. “Mmmmm, the black widow.”

    “Clinton!” Natasha hissed from beside Phil, but the blond didn’t bother to listen. Instead, he reached out his hand and took the giant black widow stuffy from the vender and turned around to the other two Agents.

    “Aww come on Natasha,” Stepped up beside the red head, Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets and smirked as he examined the giant stuffy in Clint’s arm “I think it’s cute. i wish i had a guy who could win me stuffies.”

    “You’re boyfriend is a supersoldier,” Phil pointed out while he attempted to hide the Captain America stuffy away in his suit jacket so Sam couldn’t see it. He hated being a dorky fanboy about the supersoldier in front of his boyfriend, and the last thing he wanted to do was make Sam feel uncomfortable about his hero worship. 

     “Trust me, He has tried.” To make his point, Sam turned around at that exact moment and watched as Steve cried out in frustration when he didn’t manage to win at the bottle breaking game “Super strong, has really good aim for someone who’s not a sniper, and he has lost five of those games in a row.”

     “He shouldn’t feel bad.” explained Clint as he walked up to the group, looking down at the bag of other stuffies that Phil had beside his feet, all of them a variety of each of the Avengers. “it’s not about strength or aim with these games, their rigged so that having both doesn’t necessarily mean a win.”

    “And let me guess, you know all of the ways that these games are rigged?” Phil could hear a hint of doubt in Sam’s voice, and he wanted to protest. of course Clint knew how each of these games worked and no one should ever be doubting that. however, he also knew that Clint wasn’t exactly forthcoming about his past with his team. No matter how much he liked and respected them, there were some things that he just preferred to keep to himself and the few people he trusted with everything (Few being Phil, Natasha, Nick and Melinda.) 

     “I’m just that good,” the blond shrugged his shoulders, putting the Black Widow stuffy down beside his boyfriend and smiling at the older man. “Anyways, what were you looking at Sam? A Captain America stuffie of your own to cuddle?”

    “Hell no,” Sam smirked as he thought about it “I have a giant stuffy of my own and he does a hell of a lot more than just cuddle.”

   “We do not want to know,” Protested Natasha, even though there was a smile stretched across her face and a hint of laughter in her voice. 

     “Fine then.” smiling, Clint took a moment to think before he leaned down and started to dig through Phil’s bag of Stuffies.  After a moment, he stood up and held out two of his top picks for Sam. War Machine and Hawkeye. He had mainly picked hawkeye as a joke, fully expecting Sam to snatch the war machine Stuffie away from him in a rush. Instead, Clint was surprised when the other man took both of them out of his hands and hugged them close. 

   “What?” Sam smirked at the confused look on Clint’s face “You knew i was going to grab War Machine, but why should i let Hawkeye go to waste on a guy who has his own personal Hawkeye stuffy? Besides, Bird bro’s gata stick together.”

    Rolling his eyes, Clint chuckled fondly “i still can’t believe you let Natasha convince you to make ‘Bird Bro’s’ an actual part of your vocabulary.”

     “Just because you don’t understand how awesome it is, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it.” The red head smirked, punching her best friend in the arm “Come on Sam, let’s go see some of the street performers.” Apparently Sam didn’t need to verbally respond to Natasha’s suggestion, because instead he hugged his new stuffies close and ran off ahead of her, grabbing Steve on the way and showing him his new gifts. 

      “Wow,” Clint shook his head with a chuckle, watching as his friends disappeared into the crowd so that only he could see them “You want some ice cream? or maybe Frosties?”

    “Done showing off already?” Asked Phil, reaching down to pick up his bag of prizes while Clint lifted the giant Black Widow stuffy back up into his arms “Where are you planning on putting that exactly?”

    “First off, Yes i am done. I’ve decided to not get myself banned from playing games at this fair. i want to come back.” The blond smiled brightly even though the bottom half of his face was covered by a giant version of Natasha’s face. “Second, i was thinking it could go on the floor beside my nightstand. I like it.”

    “It is....interesting.” Tilting his head, Phil chuckled when Clint squeezed the stuffy a bit closer to his chest “Ya, Ice cream sounds good to me. I’ll buy.”

     holding his bag close, Phil took the captain America stuffy back out of his suit jacket and put it with the rest, careful to keep his small Black Widow, Nick Fury, and the second Hawkeye stuffy in view. He could risk losing the others, and would probably end up giving them out at the next scheduled orphanage visit with Clint and Wanda, but those three were too important to lose. 

    “I’m not sure how Nick is going to take it, finding out there’s a mini stuffy version of him out in the world,” Clint’s laugh seemed to drown out all of the other noise from the fair, and Phil was grateful for it. He was getting close to his maximum intake for noise, and was thankful when Clint had suggested Ice cream. usually it meant hanging around in crowded lines and then exploring the rest of the fair with ice cream in hand, but ever since the time Phil ended up hiding away in a bathroom stall for an hour a few years ago, Clint seemed determined to make sure that ‘ice cream or Frostie’ meant it was time for them to grab a treat and go somewhere quiet. “he might want proof that it exists.”

    “well, he’ll find it at our place sitting on my shelf with all of the other stuffies you have won me.” Declared Phil, his eyes travelling back down to the stuffy in question and a smile pulling at his lips when he saw it still sitting there and looking up at him. 

    “You mean the one’s you kept?”

   “No one needs the amount of stuffys you have won me over the years,” Phil pointed out, looking back over at Clint with a smile still plastered on his face “besides, this is my first Nick Fury.”

     “True,” the blond agreed, his eyes scanning through the crowd until they settled on Phil. “beside’s, the one’s you don’t keep go to a great cause.”

     stopping in his tracks, Phil tilted his head and let a happy sigh escape from his lungs. “I love you.” he said suddenly, causing Clint to look back at him with wide eyes.

     They had known each other for years, working together as a team with Natasha and growing as individuals and a couple. however, their relationship was still brand new. Neither of them had said those three words yet for their own reason’s, but this time Phil just couldn’t help it. He knew he had been holding off on it for at least a month now, not wanting to make Clint uncomfortable or scare him off, but as soon as the words had left his mouth he knew it was right. There was no perfect way to say it, so the best was to do it when he really meant it.

    For a moment though his heart stopped while his eyes staid glued on Clint, waiting for a response. It felt like an eternity of agony, waiting for the blond to answer him. Even a simply ‘You two’ would have been better than the silence he was currently faced with. But when the blond finally started to smile, warmth in his eyes and kindness on his face, Phil knew he had picked the perfect time.

    “Thank god you finally said it,” he took a step back, shocked by Clint’s comment. “Been waiting forever. i didn’t want to seem needy.”

   “well, to seem needy you’d actually have to.... you know...” he took a deep breath and held it for a moment, not sure of how to proceed from there.

      Instead of responding with words, Clint turned around in his spot so that he was facing Phil with his whole body, and took a few short steps towards the brunette until he was standing directly in front of him.

   “I love you too, Agent Sexy.” Phil was pretty sure that Clint was trying to move in for a kiss, but instead he got a head butt to the nose when the older man doubled over laughing “Owww. that’s....not really all that romantic.”

   “i’m...i’m sorry,” the brunette wrapped his arms around his waist, unable to stop laughing “i just...i can’t believe you...”

       “Ya ya,” Placing a hand on his hip, Clint looked down at Phil and watched as he laughed his ass off at his ridiculous nickname. “Get it out of your systems. i thought it was awesome.”

      it took a few minutes before Phil was standing up straight again and cleaning the tears away from his eyes with a small chuckle still escaping his lungs. “I’m sorry, is your nose ok?”

      “I’ve had worst,” the blond smiled, reaching out towards Phil and sliding his fingers through the short brown hairs on his head. “Beside’s, you’re adorable when you laugh.”

     “Glad you think so.” Looking into Clint’s eyes, Phil couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face while the two of them chuckled, and he certainly didn’t mind his laughter being interrupted by the soft press of Clint’s lips against his. 


End file.
